Ce qui ne te tue pas, te transforme
by Nakreim
Summary: Dipper un poil plus intelligent, un poil plus curieux et Bill un poil gentil... Même beaucoup trop gentil, pour ne pas se méfier. Supernaturel et spirituel pour les deux grands thèmes mais il y aura de tout ! M pour du langage, des scènes, des choses, ça risque d'être cru par petits moments. Et bien cuit par d'autres.
1. D'abord, on introduiiiiiit !

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Alors cette petite introduction va nous permettre de mettre certaines choses au point ! Si vous ne souhaitez pas la lire, vous pouvez passer directement au Chapitre 1, vous n'aurez rien manqué.**

Tout d'abord, ceci est ma première fanfiction. J'ai tenté de me pencher sur du Naruto, sur du Bleach, mais plus je lisais du contenu par des fans pour des fans... Plus je lisais les idées qui me permettent d'exploiter l'oeuvre originale.

Parce que, OUI ! J'EXPLOITE, très chers lecteurs ! Et je dirai même : Parfois, J'ABUSE.

Il va m'arriver de m'appuyer sur quelques textes de la bande audio originale ou celle doublée. Donc si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient : Tant mieux pour ma pomme.

Mais dans le seul but de découvrir jusqu'où est-ce que l'univers que j'emprunte peut aller dans le fond de mon esprit, dans les tréfonds du possible et les fins fonds des fantasmes des fans... Enfin, je veux dire... J'écris ce que j'ai envie de voir !

Qui n'a jamais été intéressé par le potentiel d'un univers exploitable ?

On trouve les personnages attachants, on les suit dans ce que le créateur de ce petit monde nous offre. Et je pense que c'est en ça que réside l'idée même de la fanfiction.

Voilà, ça c'était ma petite partie émotion/sensible.

Maintenant, on va s'approcher un peu de Ce qui ne te tue pas, te transforme.

Pour poser les bases, vous avez la petite description, mais on va revenir brièvement dessus, en y ajoutant quelques points :

Dipper est bien gentil, comme petit garçon de 12 ans. Il a ses problèmes avec l'adolescence qui lui tombe dessus, il est confronté à un monde qui le dépasse et qu'il ne contrôle absolument pas. Il tente de le comprendre et d'y grandir. Comme tout petit garçon de 12 ans, qui découvre la vie.

ICI, Dipper sera notre personnage principal. Mais pour le rendre tel que je l'aurai souhaité, on va passer par une étape un poil nécessaire.

Le OOC.

C'est une chose pour laquelle je ne suis ni pour, ni contre. Tout dépends la façon avec laquelle la personnalité est manipulée. Je vais tenter de rester proche du Dipper que nous connaissons, donc ce petit mec qui veut devenir un grand mec ! Curieux de mystères, il se pose beaucoup de questions. Il a un fond d'une grande gentillesse, complice avec sa sœur et avec un petit cœur prêt à commencer à aimer. Je vais simplement y ajouter quelques ponctuations, à sa réflexion notamment. Pour moi c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit curieux, mais il a un petit côté un poil trop peu réfléchis pour ce que je lui réserve ici. Je ne lui imposerai bien évidemment pas une personnalité nouvelle dès le départ, je préfère passer par une évolution provoquée, de petites choses qui font que tout le monde change lentement.

Et nous avons Bill à qui il va arriver un phénomène étrange, qui risque bien de retourner complètement la situation de l'histoire. C'est le petit Plot-Twist, donc je ne vais pas en étaler davantage, ça gâcherait le plaisir !

Sinon, je songe à partir sur un concept qui se rapproche un peu du Reverse Pines... Ce n'est qu'une idée mais elle pourrait très bien germer d'ici quelques chapitres, ou bien dans une autre histoire !

Voilà-voilà !

Je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à dire ici, si ce n'est que...

 **SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS REGARDÉ GRAVITY FALLS, ALLEZ VOIR ! SINON JE NE VOIS PAS CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ-LÀ.**

 **Et vous avez intérêt à les avoir regardé parce que je vais vous spoiler relativement... LES 2 PUTAINS DE SAISONS.**

 **...Et bonne lecture ! ^.^**


	2. Ou, Comment débuter tout ce merdier

Je précise que l'univers de Gravity Falls n'appartient pas à moi-même mais à Alex Hirsch et que sa diffusion appartient à Disney Channel/Disney XD !

* * *

Tout a commencé il y a quelques jours, quand deux jeunes enfants arrivèrent passer leurs vacances d'Eté dans l'Oregon, au fond d'un petit recoin complètement paumé, chez leur grand-oncle…

Dans la ville de Gravity Falls !

Une ville pleine de mystères que Dipper et Mabel, nos deux jumeaux préférés découvrent suite à la trouvaille d'un mystérieux journal… Dont Mabel va complètement s'en ficher jusqu'à la prune et dont Dipper va développer une fascination voire une obsession certaine. Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont.  
Un journal qui contient des secrets dont ils étaient loin de s'imaginer.

Après la rencontre de gnomes, d'un monstre aquatique qui se trouvait être une machine, de statues de cire vivantes, de fantômes du 3e âge hantant un vieux supermarché et de pleins d'autres phénomènes paranormaux et loufoques, nos deux Pines se retrouvaient dans une situation critique. Un « petit problème tout rond et tout bleu » nommé Gidéon convoitait le Mystery Shack et à part lui-même… Personne ne vraiment pourquoi.  
Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, de s'infiltrer dans ce "taudis immonde" comme il l'appelle. Il était tout proche du coffre-fort de Stan, qui contenait l'ordre de propriété du Shack. Le seul obstacle entre lui et ce morceau de papier était un digicode, dont il fallait trouver la suite de numéros.

Peine perdue qu'il se fit chopper, et renvoyer.  
Mais à peine s'était-il fait virer du Shack à coup de balai, qu'il sorti une carte de son jeu : Un second journal, étrangement semblable à celui de Dipper, qui se trouvera très dangereux par la suite. En effet, puisqu'il ne pouvait obtenir le droit de propriété du Mystery Shack qu'en trouvant la combinaison du code du coffre-fort qui le contenait. Il allait sortir sa botte secrète, sans en connaître le double-tranchant…

Et suite au petit goût amer que ses tentatives pour obtenir le code du coffre-fort de Stan lui ont laissé, Gidéon termina d'allumer des bougies, posées formant un cercle au sol. Une photo de Stan barré d'une croix rouge demeurait en son centre. Il faisait un peu sombre par le temps couvert, et l'ambiance était calme en cet endroit de la forêt. Gidéon était installé non loin du Mystery Shack, à réaliser ce qui semblait être un étrange rituel.

"Tu penses pouvoir m'empêcher de réaliser mon œuvre à bien, Stanford Pines… Tu penses que ton code est bien à l'abri, mais j'ai la clé ! J'espère que tu apprécieras mes nouvelles… méthodes." Dit-il, en feuilletant son journal, orné du "2" sur la main à six doigts. Arrivant sur la double page correspondante à son désir.

Il était fou de joie à l'idée d'essayer cette nouvelle opportunité, à l'idée d'obtenir de Stanford tout ce qu'il désirait et surtout de pouvoir mettre la main sur la pièce manquante à son plan : L'autre journal !  
Puisqu'un journal numéroté d'un "2" n'indique qu'une seule chose : Il en existe un autre numéroté du "1", avec les informations complémentaires qui vont avec ! Et notre petit Gidéon est sûr et certain que cet autre ouvrage était lié au Mystery Shack, après quelques investigations sur son propre journal et les mésaventures que les Pines lui avaient déjà fait vivre.  
Ce rituel étrange et un peu glauque, qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir demandait une petite préparation, et il se répétait inlassablement les incantations à réciter, dans sa tête.

Plus il savait les énoncer sans avoir à les lire, plus il jubilait à l'idée de parvenir à ses fins. Il commençait à avoir un rictus dément, malsain… Pour finir par éclater d'un rire maléfique et stéréotypé dès qu'il sut répéter la totalité des mots latins.

Un peu plus loin. ~

"Vas-y, Moos ! Tu peux réussir à lécher ton coude, ALLEZ !" fit-une petite voix pleine d'entrain et d'encouragements.

"'Acile à dire, Mabel ! F'est pas toi qui effaye !"

Car comme pour toutes les journées en ces vacances d'Eté, Mabel Pines se devait de s'occuper de façon créative, originale, parce qu'être une bonne petite fille toute sage… Bah c'était chiant ! Elle ne pouvait ni rester en place plus de 30 minutes sans rien faire, elle voulait jouer, s'occuper !  
La météo ne se prêtait pas à la faire sortir avec ses copines et Dipper était occupé à nettoyer la maison, à se taper les tâches ingrates de leur oncle, donc pas moyen de passer du temps avec lui… Wendy ne travaillait pas au musée aujourd'hui, donc la seule personne qui restait pour passer le temps était Moos.  
Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'entendirent un rire un poil aiguë, mais à la résonance familière. Juste comme celle qui s'est fait botter les fesses plus tôt cette journée-ci…

"Mhh… C'était quoi ça.. ?"

"On va voir ?" interrogea-Moos.

Et dès lors qu'ils avançaient vers l'origine de cette voix moche, enfantine, et tout simplement laide, ils s'arrêtèrent quand Mabel sursauta à la vue de…

"Gidéon.. ?!"

Qui se tordait d'une étrange douleur dans son être, à moitié recroquevillé sur le sol, avant de se redresser, à genoux, les bras ouverts vers le ciel et surtout avec cette lueur bleutée qui émanait de ses yeux.

"Oh, il a mis des lentilles phosphorescentes ?" demanda crédulement Moos.

"Non, non… C'est trop bizarre, il dit des trucs incompréhensibles… Je dirai qu'il risque de faire une crise d'asthme… Hey ! Ce ne serait pas une photo d'oncle Stan ?"

" _AGRONIUM PARANIMILI ! AGRONIUM PARACENIUM PARANIMILI… !_ "

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte… Tu comprends ce qu'il dit, Moos ?"

"Mhhh, non. Mais et si on l'enregistrait et qu'on l'écoutait à l'envers… Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, non ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit utile…"

Devant leur propre incompréhension, ils ne purent qu'observer le petit enfant aux cheveux blancs prononcer son charabia, comme en transe, tandis que le temps tournait de plus en plus à la tempête. Les nuages tourbillonnaient au-dessus de lui, le vent faisait rugir les feuillages, siffler le creux des arbres dans un chaos symphonique de l'angoisse et pourtant, peu à peu…  
Les bruits autour d'eux s'arrêtaient. Le vent ne soufflait plus. La forêt devint muette. En quelques secondes, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté et que la réalité pouvait s'effondrer à tout instant. Les couleurs étaient fades, plus ternes. Mabel, abasourdie par ce qui arrivait aux couleurs flashy de son pull demeurait sous le choc. Moos, lui, était juste curieux et parfaitement inconscient de l'anormalité des événements.

Quand à Gidéon…

Devant-lui, s'ouvrit un point de lumière, qui prit rapidement la forme d'un triangle. Un œil apparu en son centre, avant qu'un rire machiavélique qui semblait venir tout droit du pire des enfers ne résonne dans l'air lourd, en brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.  
Quelques flammes et flashs aveuglants plus tard, le triangle à l'œil en question pris forme, pris vie, pris un chapeau haut-de-forme, pris une canne… ainsi que la parole.

" **Oh, wow ! Ça fait juste… UN BAIL ! Me voilà de retour à Gravity Falls !** "

"O-Oui… E-Et… Je suis ton maître, m-maintenant.. !" Lança un Gidéon un poil intimidé qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

" **Mais oui, tu m'en diras tant...** "

Alors que ce triangle taquinait le petit bout d'homme qui l'avait invoqué par ses pouvoirs quelques peu terrifiants, Mabel et Moos étaient en pleine confusion.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…"

"On dirait les chocolats en triangle, tu sais ! Les mêmes que ceux à la caisse du nouveau supermarché !"

"… Ah oui, Moos. Je n'avais pas remarqué, maintenant que tu me le dis."

Mais leur petite conversation fut bien vite interrompue par ce qu'ils entendirent.  
Gidéon demandait à cette chose triangulaire aux pouvoirs effrayants, de récupérer le code du coffre de l'Oncle Stan en rentrant dans son esprit. Nos deux amis se regardèrent avec effroi lorsque l'invocateur et l'invoqué firent jaillir des flammes bleues qui ressortaient de leur poignée de main.  
L'expression : "Faire un pacte avec le diable", n'aura jamais autant eu son sens, qu'en cet instant.  
L'entité triangulaire s'éleva dans le ciel et disparu dans un grand flash.  
Tout était un peu bizarre, les sons étaient revenus, mais pas la lumière. Il fallut un instant pour réaliser qu'ils avaient les yeux fermés et qu'il était grand temps de les rouvrir. Peu de temps leur permit de constater qu'ils étaient de retour de ce petit voyage sans vraiment bouger.  
Mais ils en avaient assez vus, et ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

"Il faut vite prévenir Oncle Stan et Dipper !" cria Mabel en pleine foulée en direction du Mystery Shack.

A peine arrivés, qu'ils enfoncèrent la porte de devant et ils s'embarquèrent dans le salon où Stan dormait et où Dipper passait le balai, tout en entendant ce que son grand-oncle disait pendant son sommeil. Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser…  
Depuis quelques jours, Stan n'arrêtait pas de donner du sale boulot à Dipper. Dès qu'il y avait une tâche ingrate à faire, des corvées dont il ne « pouvait » ou ne voulait tout simplement pas s'en charger, il les lui refilait. Il a fallu faire sortir une chauve-souris de la cuisine au matin-même et déboucher l'évier dans la journée… Et il n'espérait vraiment pas avoir à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lui, aujourd'hui.

"DIPPER ! ONDOITSAUVERONCLESTANPARCEQUEGIDEONVAAVOIRLECODEDUCOFFREILFAUTL'ARRETERTOUTDESUIIIIIIIITE !"

"Wow, wow, wow… Calme-toi, Mabel ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe, et dis-le-moi clairement !" Fit son frère un peu déconcerté par l'arrivée soudaine de sa sœur en hurlant quelque chose qui semblait être alarmant.

Après une grande inspiration et une grande expiration, Mabel reprit ce qu'elle disait, plus lentement, mais tout de même avec un air inquiet qui captait l'attention de Dipper.

"Gidéon a fait apparaître un méchant triangle bizarre qui lui parlait et il lui a demandé d'aller chercher le code de l'Oncle Stan dans sa CERVELLE.. !"

"Un méchant... triangle bizarre, tu dis ? J'ai vu ça dans mon journal... !" S'étonna Dipper avant de sortir l'objet mystique en question de sa veste et de fouiller à l'intérieur pour retrouver la page qui l'intéressait.

"Ah, voilà ! Bill 'Cypher' Crypto : Un démon… très dangereux… Ne pas invoquer… Aïe, c'est mal parti, déjà… Oui, maléfique, blah blah, blah… ARGH ! « _Ne le laissez surtout pas s'emparer de votre esprit !_ » ON EST MAL !"

"Oncle Stan ! Vite Dipper, il faut faire quelque chose !" S'écria Mabel qui voyait son grand-oncle redressé sur son fauteuil, les yeux luisants d'un bleu comme lors du rituel avec Gidéon.

"Et bien… ! Écoute ça : _« Vous pouvez suivre le démon dans l'esprit du possédé pour tenter de l'empêcher de nuire. Pour cela installez des bougies comme ci-contre et répétez l'incantation suivante… »_ Ohlàlà, ça craint…" fit Dipper en se tenant le front.

"Il faut qu'on y aille ! Il faut qu'on sauve Oncle Stan ! Moos ! Va chercher des bougies dans les tiroirs du hall, vite !"

"Compris, Mabel!" dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il revint avec les bougies qu'ils s'empressèrent d'allumer et de placer en cercle autour du fauteuil où gis Stan.

"Moi qui ne voulait plus d'ennuis de sa part… Je pensais avoir eu ma dose pour la journée et me voilà à devoir l'exorciser manuellement pour…!" Se plaignait-t-il, interrompu par le regard triste de sa sœur, qui était extrêmement inquiète.

A la vue de cette tristesse et de cet alerte dans les yeux de Mabel, Dipper pris conscience de ce que tout cela allait impliquer. Le Mystery Shack était en jeu. Le seul moyen de revenu que leur grand-oncle ait trouvé était en jeu. Le mode de vie de leur grand-oncle était en jeu. Si Stan n'a plus le Shack… Il aura ça sur la conscience. Si le Shack n'est plus sous contrôle, Stan ne pourra plus les garder pendant les vacances. Il ne pourra plus le revoir… Moos devra trouver un autre emploi. Wendy aussi…

"Wendy..."

En moins d'un instant, ce petit murmure pris tout sons sens. Des dizaines de pensées s'étaient mises à traverser son esprit.

Comment lui dire qu'elle avait perdu son emploi, elle qui a du mal à trouver du travail à 15 ans ?  
Allait-il la perdre ?  
Comment pourrait-t-il passer du temps avec elle si il s'en va ?  
Comment pourrait-il trouver le temps de lui dire ce qu'il… ressentait pour elle… ?  
COMMENT pourrait-il se pardonner tout cela… ?

Il ne le pourrait pas. Il ne se pardonnerait pas de s'être trouvé des excuses.  
Les excuses étaient inutiles. Le choix à faire était si évident que sa sœur, par ses émotions, l'a trouvé dès l'instant où elle avait vu son Oncle Stan en danger.  
Cela lui donna une autre raison d'agir, que juste sortir Stan d'une merde sans nom. Maintenant, il allait sauver la petite entreprise qui lui permettait de passer l'Été à Gravity Falls.

Il allait sauver la vie de son Oncle.  
Il allait sauver les plus belles vacances d'Eté qu'ils n'aient jamais eu, sa sœur et lui.  
Il allait sauver le peu d'espoir qu'il avait d'avoir une chance avec la femme dont il est tombé amoureux.  
Il allait empêcher une catastrophe pour beaucoup de gens. Comme un héros.  
... il va essayer, au moins.

Ainsi débuta leur aventure dans l'endroit le plus terrifiant que l'on puisse imaginer...

 _L'esprit de leur grand-oncle Stan._

* * *

Ajoutez quelques flash d'éclairs et un coup de tonnerre dramatique au fond de la dernière ligne, je vous promets que ça fait son petit effet ! :')

Ma foi, c'est surtout l'épisode "Quand Gidéon passe..." qui est revisité, et qui je pense me permet de commencer à développer la personnalité de notre petit Dipper.

En tout cas, nous voilà lancés ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre le petit scénario à qui jusque là, je n'ai pas fait grand mal.

N'hésitez pas à me dire de ce que vous pensez de mon écriture ! Je débute tout juste, j'accepte toutes formes de critique, d'avis et de conseils !


	3. Ou, comment donner un sens à ce merdier

POV Dipper

En étant ébloui par une lumière pire qu'aveuglante du genre à vous couper du monde pour votre vie et celles à venir, pas moyen de voir quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, je me rappelle qu'on a bien posé nos mains sur la tête d'Oncle Stan et que j'ai récité l'incantation bizarre, avant d'avoir l'impression que mon corps se faisait aspirer dans une paille ou de la tuyauterie avant de sentir le sol toucher mes pieds à nouveau. Je rouvre les yeux lentement, comme Mabel et Moos que je vois à côté de moi. En tout cas on est ensemble. On ne sait pas trop où, mais on y est en tout cas.

"Tout va bien les gars.. ?" questionna Moos encore un peu choqué du voyage.

"Ouaip !" lui répondîmes à l'unisson.

On pouvait distinguer des arbres autour de nous… Avec un détail manquant.

"Euh… où sont les couleurs ?"

Tout comme Moos le remarqua, le paysage était en noir et blanc. Quelques pas en avant, et on avait très probablement ce qu'on cherchait devant nous. Une grande maison en bois, qui semblait tout droit venir des abîmes de l'oubli, mais qui ressemblait un peu au Mystery Shack. Avec l'absence d'ambiance et de couleurs, on se serait cru dans un des vieux films d'horreur que je regardais avec Wendy pendant nos soirées films.

Wendy…

J'étais résolu à aller jusqu'au bout. Et il était hors de question que j'abandonne.

"Allez, on y va ! Et faites attention au Triangle. Il est…"

 **"Très dangereux, oui, je sais… !"** résonna une voix étrange juste devant l'entrée de la bâtisse.

Quand on parle du polygone… on en voit le bout du chapeau !

"… Mh. Je ne suis pas surpris de te croiser, Bill." Dis-je en m'attendant à ce qu'il nous barre justement la route.

L'air sérieux, mais alors, plus que sérieux que jamais, je ne pouvais pas me dégonfler face à lui. Le journal dit qu'on peut le suivre pour l'arrêter. C'est qu'il PEUT être arrêté, si on le suit. Et il va falloir en tirer profit. … Mais surtout, il va falloir découvrir comment. Et c'est pas pour me vanter, mais je sais tellement peu de choses en exorcisme que ça sera une vraie partie de plaisir.

 **"Oh ! Tu connais mon nom ! MER-VEI-LLEUX ! Pas besoin de procéder aux présentations dans ce cas…** ** _Dipper Pines_** **."** Me narguait-il avec son petit air supérieur, un poil snob. Drôle de démon.

"En tous cas, tu vas arrêter tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire ! Quel intérêt as-tu de venir dans l'esprit de Stan ?!" Cria Moos.

 **"Ohhhh, vous avez bien une idée.** **À** **moins qu'il ne faille que je vous** **rafraîchisse** **la mémoire ?"**

"Le code…" murmura Mabel.

 **"Ah ! Voilà une petite preuve d'intelligence de ta part, petite ! Ça me surprend ! Hmpf pf pf !"** Ricanait-il à notre nez.

Il nous prend clairement de haut et provoquer ma sœur est une des choses que j'ai appris à éviter avec le temps. Et ce, pour de bonnes raisons, car ça la met dans un certain état que je redoute parfois… sa colère.

"ATTENDS UN PEU FACE D'ISOCELE !" lui hurla-t-elle en se lançant sur lui.

Contre toute attente, elle qui voulait lui rentrer dedans pour y faire des bleus… lui rentra dedans. Littéralement. Comme une goutte d'eau dans une flaque, elle semblait avoir disparu.

"Mabel !"

 **"Un instant, elle va bien. Elle arrive… Dans quelques secondes… Ah voilà !"** fit-il en regardant une énorme montre, puis en recrachant Mabel qui semblait toujours se lancer vers lui, sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

"Hein.. ? Mais il est où ?"

 **"BON ! Il est temps pour moi d'accompli ma part du marché en trouvant le souvenir où Stan tape son code. Ne m'en voulez pas, ça n'a rien de personnel, mais si vous êtes de nouveau sur mon chemin, je pourrais être beaucoup moins clément que cette fois-ci… Soyez-en conscient.** **À** **plus !"** fit-il en levant son chapeau et en passant à travers la porte d'entrée comme un fantôme.

"Pas une seconde à perdre ! Si c'est un souvenir qu'on doit trouver, on le trouvera avant lui."

Nous nous engouffrèrent dans cette maison, où tout semble… Vieux, aigri, rude et… Comme Stan, en fait. Beaucoup trop comme Stan...

Nous progressions dans l'endroit étrange où plein d'incohérences s'installaient, mais je remarque assez vite que toutes ces choses que nous voyons sont des aspects de l'esprit et des souvenirs… Les souvenirs d'Oncle Stan. Et que parmi les dizaines, les centaines de portes, de fenêtres, de passages vers ces souvenirs, l'un d'eux contient celui où il a tapé le code pour son coffre.

Une longue recherche commença. On s'est séparé pour plus d'efficacité.

On croisait vraiment de tout, et bizarrement, plus on avançait moins cela devenait cohérent.

J'arrivai juste devant une certaine entrée vers un couloir.

/!\ _Souvenirs Dipper, NE PAS ENTRER_ /!\

"Tiens, comme par hasard c'est moi qui la croise… Allons voir, juste pour… voir, je dirai… ?"

Et là, sans réelle surprise, j'entends sa voix au travers de chacune des portes que je croise. Presque toujours cette voix désagréable qui râle en me donnant des ordres. Juste à passer à côté, j'ai l'impression que tout est négatif… Mais enfin, je suis son neveu, non ? Il doit m'aimer, je fais partie de sa famille tout de même !

Puis je tombe sur une porte en particulier, où Oncle Stan exigeait que j'aille couper du bois, à ce moment-là.

Je me rappelais de ce souvenir et j'avais hâte quelque part de le voir de… du point de vue de Stan, tout simplement. Il discutait avec Moos dans ce souvenir, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, car trop absorbé par la tâche que j'avais à accomplir.

"Patron, je peux vous demander un truc ? Pourquoi vous êtes si dur avec Dipper ?"

Wow, voilà bien une question que je n'aurai jamais osé poser de moi-même. J'ai enfin l'occasion de connaître la raison de son comportement envers moi. Je m'approche donc encore un peu plus de la porte de ce souvenir, pour en entendre plus. Il ne fallait surtout pas rater la réponse d'Oncle Stan. Quelle qu'elle soit.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir Moos ? Et ben je vais te le dire. Mais il faut que tu me promettes sur ton honneur de mec cool que tu ne le diras à personne."

"Promis, boss !"

"Alors voilà, …. À l'époque…Mon père… Ce n'est qu'un bon à rien, à tel point qu'il me fait honte ! Si seulement j'avais pu me débarrasser de lui…" entama-t-il, en baissant la voix.

Je n'en comprenais pas les phrases entières, mais Oncle Stan expliquait quelque chose en rapport avec son père donc… Mon grand-grand père ? Difficile à dire… Mais ça avait l'air difficile à expliquer pour lui, alors je continuais d'écouter. Si j'avais entendu cette conversation sans réellement me pencher dessus, j'aurai pu l'interpréter d'une mauvaise façon, me connaissant. Oncle Stan a sûrement une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il fait. Il n'a pas un fond méchant.

"Haha… Et ouais… C'est ce que j'entendais autour de moi quand j'avais son âge…"

Comment ? LUI, STAN, avais été traité comme ça ? Mais c'est pas du tout l'idée qu'on se fait de lui quand on le regarde ! Stan est plutôt… Un peu trop sûr de lui, il fait un peu n'importe quoi, des fois, et… et là, j'entends ça.

"… J'étais une petite chose à part du monde, sans vraiment de confiance en moi… Le genre de gamin qui se faisait embêter systématiquement par les plus grands pendant les récréations. Mais un jour, mon père m'a inscrit dans un club de boxe. Et pour pas te mentir, c'était encore pire… Je pensais qu'il faisait ça pour se moquer de moi, parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Mais il m'a en réalité rendu un fier service. Figure-toi qu'un jour, j'attendais dans une file pour avoir une place de cinéma, et que derrière moi se trouvait une charmante demoiselle. L'instant d'après elle se faisait agresser par un voyou, et comme je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire et bah… BAM ! Crochet du gauche !"

"Wouah, trop fort patron !"

"Oui, merci, merci. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si je lui mène la vie dure, c'est pour ne pas qu'il reste dans ces situations où tout va bien, où y'a pas besoin d'avoir un minimum de caractère. C'est encore un enfant, mais il devient peu à peu un homme. Et je cherche à l'endurcir. Comme ça, quand il en aura besoin… Parce que, un jour c'est sûr ! Il en aura besoin ! Et bien, il sera prêt."

Et ces mots m'arrachent un sourire qui relevait d'un certain soulagement. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour retrouver l'affection que j'avais pour mon grand-oncle Stan. Cette petite pause m'a définitivement résolu à tout faire pour l'aider.

Je referme la porte de ce souvenir, avec la certitude de réussir ce que je dois entreprendre.

Une abondance de joie et de force me remplis et je me mets à courir vers d'autres endroits de la mémoire d'Oncle Stan. J'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir. C'est au tour de Stan, de voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui.

Je décidai de rebrousser chemin, je n'avais pas besoin de chercher dans les souvenirs qui me sont concernés pour avoir le code. Il me faut juste la « zone » qui a un rapport avec celui-ci.

Car j'ai remarqué que les souvenirs de Stan était en quelque sorte triés, par les liens qu'ils ont entre eux. Plus ils sont liés, plus ils sont proches dans son esprit. C'est qui est logique en fin de compte. Et c'est pour ça que les souvenirs me concernant sont dans un même couloir. Et ce couloir représentait exactement l'ensemble de ses souvenirs à propos de moi. Donc si je commence à suivre sa logique…

Son code doit être ce qu'il a de plus précieux, donc il faut…

Il faut…

Il fauuuuuuuuuuuuut…

Merde, j'en sais rien.

Comment un souvenir important peut-il être placé, ici ? Et comment y accéder… ?

Ce serait plus simple, s'il y avait comme… Je ne sais pas moi, un plan du bâtiment ou bien… des panneaux pour indiquer le chemin ! Voilà ! ÇA, ce serait intéressant, pour aller voir les souvenirs importants !

Au fil de ma progression, je réfléchissais en me baladant dans l'esprit de Stan, sans réaliser que…

"Oh. Depuis quand il y a autant de panneaux, ici ?"

Ça fait comme… plus d'un quart d'heure que l'on cherche ce souvenir, et là… Juste en face de moi, un très grand escalier en colimaçon qui monte à n'en plus voir le bout… Indiqué par des dizaines de panneaux clignotants « Souvenirs Importants » dignes des grandes rues de New-York.

Comment ai-je fais pour rater ça… ?

Pas d'importance. C'est là, profitons-en.

Je me lance sur cet escalier, qui n'en finis pas, et je tombe à bout de souffle après quelques bonnes minutes de montée. C'en aurait été d'oublier mes problèmes de transpirations, ça me laisse essoufflé, et en nage.

GÉ-NIAL.

Et nous sommes dans l'esprit de Stan, alors il y a peu de chances pour que je trouve de quoi boire.

Mon Dieu, une bouteille d'eau…

"Mon royaume… *expire, inspire* Pour une… *expire, inspire* Bouteille d'eau…"

J'ai bien cru que mon imagination s'est amusée à me torturer, lorsque j'entendis un gros bruit de goutte bien caractéristique.

« Héhé… Dans mes rêves mes espoirs de trouver de la flot… »

Mais je ne pouvais rien dire de plus, pour la simple et bonne raison que… Elle était là.

Oui, oui ! La bouteille d'eau ! Juste sur la marche en face de moi. Sous mon nez.

Alors la première question que je me suis po… Non, je ne me suis pas posé de question, j'ai ouvert la bouteille avant de la liquider entièrement et de soupirer de plaisir. Ensuite, lorsque ce besoin urgent fut calmé, je me suis mis à me poser des questions.

Comment ça se fait, qu'il y ait une bouteille d'eau pleine, dans l'esprit de Stan, quand j'en ai le plus besoin ?

"Déjà les panneaux, j'ai trouvé ça louche, mais là. C'est pas normal, je veux dire. Oui, j'avais besoin d'une bouteille d'eau, j'avais carrément soif mais elle n'est pas apparu par mira…"

Si. Et le plus drôle là-dedans, c'est que ça vient de recommencer. Genre, là. A l'instant.

Je regardai la bouteille vide dans ma main, puis la pleine sous mes yeux, posée.

Puis j'ai hurlé. Mais alors, très fort.

C'était bruyant.

C'était indiscret.

On aurait dit que j'étais en train de mourir…

Mais tout va bien.

Il fallait juste évacuer toute cette tension d'angoisse et de questionnement qui venait d'apparaître en mon être et crier m'a fait, étrangement beaucoup de bien.

"Alors, pour récapituler. Je suis dans l'esprit de Grand-Oncle Stan, j'ai eu soif, j'ai eu très envie de boire une bouteille d'eau et j'ai… reçu une bouteille d'eau."

Ça croulait sous le non-sens, mais après tout… depuis le premier jour ici, est-ce que mes aventures ont du sens ? JE SUIS DANS L'ESPRIT DE MON ONCLE, D'OÙ EST-CE QU'IL Y A DU SENS A CELA ?

"Mince, maintenant on va me dire que si je pense très fort à un éléphant rose, il va vrai…"

Si le destin ne m'aimait pas, ça ferait longtemps que je le saurai. Sauf que quand vous entendez un barrissement tout droit venu d'un documentaire animalier que vous avez regardé il n'y a pas si longtemps, juste au moment où vous ne voudriez ABSOLUMENT pas l'entendre, y'a de quoi vous flanquer les jetons.

"Oh. Mon. Putain. De. Dieu…"

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je me retourne et constate un pachyderme avec de grandes oreilles, une trompe et… rose…avec… des yeux noirs globuleux dignes d'un chaton suppliant votre affection… Le tout pas plus haut que mes genoux.

Outre le fait que je n'ai aucune idée de comment réagir face à une chose aussi hasardeuse qu'adorable, il me fallut peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive depuis quelques instants.

"Oh, bordel ! Mais oui, mais c'est… biensûûûûûûr ! On est dans un esprit… Qu'il s'agisse du mien ou pas, ce n'est pas important ! Ce qu'on imagine apparait dans notre tête, alors c'est logique que ça apparaisse ici !"

Et croyez-moi, il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser ma créativité. On va dire qu'après avoir fait disparaître l'éléphant, j'ai commencé à tester mes limites créatives.

Pour faire court ?

La barbe et les poils au torse sont sympas, même si ça gratte un peu au début.

Le sabre-laser, c'est TOP de chez TOP.

J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite fée qui virevolte près de moi, mais elle a commencé à me demander de l'écouter tout le temps et de faire attention à tout et n'importe quoi… Je ne l'ai pas gardée longtemps, elle…

La tenue de Superman ne me va pas du tout.

Je ne me ferai (plus) JAMAIS de teinture blonde.

Je ferai une super star du rock alternatif.

Messieurs et mesdames, ne soyez pas tristes. On a tous essayé de faire un Kaméhaméha quand on était petits. J'ai réussi. Ne soyez pas jaloux.

Et pleins d'autres choses, jusqu'à ce que je remercie l'esprit d'Oncle Stan de me permettre tout ça.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis là pour une bonne raison…

Pour la peine, l'ascenseur remplacera l'escalier. Plus rapide, moins fatiguant. Tellement mieux. Et on progresse.

Enfin, tout ça pour arriver dans ce que je cherchais, les souvenirs importants de Stan. Reste à savoir où se trouve la bonne porte.

Si encore c'était une priorité… À peine je passe comme un carrefour, que je vois au loin Moos, ma sœur, trois grands gars habillés fluos et Moos…

"Wowowowowo… Moos et… Moos ?"

Ah non, l'un des deux était Bill ! Ils ont trouvé le bon souvenir en même temps ! Caché sous un tapis !

MERDE, ce putain de triface a ouvert un portail dans le sol et ils sont tous aspirés dedans !

Pas de panique.. ! Pas de panique ! PAS DE PANIQUE DIPPER !

…

Bon, Ok… J'ai paniqué.

Mais une fois la crise passée, il me fallait réfléchir à comment nous sortir de ce pétrin. Et quand je réfléchis, je parle à voix haute. Ça agace Mabel quand je fais ça, mais c'est pour la sauver, là, donc elle me pardonnera bien, hein !

"Donc si on y regarde de plus près, on les voit dans cette sorte de dimension par ce portail et au fond… C'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir le contrôle total sur tout ce que je veux ici, hein.. ? Je pourrai créer une infinité d'armes et le déglinguer ! … Bien qu'en fait j'en sais rien… C'est un putain de psycho-démon, je pourrai le repousser tout au plus, donc de là à dire que je le déglingue avec des armes sorties de mon imagination ou de celle de Mabel ou Moos, c'est pas dit du tout. Qui sait quels pouvoirs magiques et démoniaques il est capable d'utiliser sur nous... ?"

Sans compter que c'est Gidéon qui l'a invoqué, donc il pourrait très bien recommencer, si jamais il nous échappait…

"Il me faudrait quelque chose qui sorte de la normalité de ce qu'un humain basique pourrait faire… Même en sachant qu'ici, j'ai possiblement tous les pouvoirs sur ce qui se passe dans l'esprit d'Oncle Stan, je ne vois pas ce que je peux… Oh wait."

Car il s'avérait que j'avais bel et bien ce qu'il me fallait et que je n'aurai peut-être même pas à user de mon génie créatif.

C'est en sortant le journal de ma veste que je pense bien avoir eu l'idée la plus folle, dangereuse et risquée que je puisse avoir de ma vie. Car si ça rate, je risque de ne plus être là pour avoir ce genre d'idée.


End file.
